1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper, and more particularly to a bumper for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional bumper 10 for vehicles of the type shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a foamed urethane form 12 is inserted into a rim 11 comprising a material such as plastic urethane, thereby absorbing the impact force upon collision of the vehicle. In order to attach the bumper 10 to a front surface of a vehicle body (not shown), the foamed urethane form 12 is first inserted into the rim 11. A plurality of bolts 13 and 14 are then inserted through holes 17 and 18 which are respectively defined by section 15 that extends inwardly from rim 11 and inward end section 16. Rim 11 and reinforcement member 19 are integrally joined by bolts 13 and 14 extending through holes 20 and 21 of the reinforcement member 19. The method of manufacturing a bumper 10 described wuth respect to FIGS. 1 and 2 is complicated and difficult. Moreover, since the foamed urethane form 12 is slightly exposed to the atmosphere at each end section of the rim 11, water will flow from these end sections, as well as through holes 17, 18, 20 and 21, and cause deleterious changes in the characteristics of the foamed urethane. The essential functioning of the bumper in absorbing impact forces may therefore be impaired.